Alternative Studying
by LemonManV2
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in the dorm, studying, but get up to other things. Rated M, read to find out why ;D


Harry and Hermione were lying on her bed, as they so often did when they were studying together. Harry had Ginny as Hermione had Ron, yet because they were so often together, people were still always asking if the 2 were a couple. Harry could understand their reasoning. Hermione was fantastically good looking, and all the geekiness from the first few years had disappeared. Now, in their 7th year, she was just hot as hell. Since he himself was the most popular guy at school, everyone expected them to be together, just as it always was in all the novels they read.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a while." Harry said, as he got off the bed. Hermione just waved him off. "Whatever." She knew she'd be doing all the work anyways.

When Harry returned, Hermione was lying on her stomach on the bed. Seeing as it was summer, she was wearing a very short skirt, and Harry had a clear view of the thin, white piece of cloth covering her ass and vagina. He felt his pants start to bulge outwards, and he had a funny feeling inside of him. He hurried and threw himself onto the bed, to prevent Hermione seeing his erection.

They lay there studying for 10 minutes, but Harry had a hard time, as his thoughts kept wandering back to when he had come back from the bathroom. Eventually he could hold himself back no longer. "Hermione, I'm sorry…" he muttered as he flipped her around onto her back, set to work pulling of her top with one hand, and trying to get his other hand into her skirt, so that he could pull it off. Hermione had mixed emotions. Part of her was disgusted and astonished, the other part of her was amazed that he had finally done it. The last part of her was vivid to get going. One of her feelings won the fight after a second or two, and she herself started ripping off Harrys shirt, and with her free hand she cast a Locking Charm on the door.

"God this will be good," she muttered, as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. Harry had also finally gotten off her shirt, leaving her white bra exposed. He felt his penis going off like a rocket. He had also finally gotten a finger under the rim of her skirt, and pulled it down. Both had now lost their breath, and stood there, looking at each other. Hermione in her extremely thin underwear, hiding not all that much, and Harry in his boxers. After catching their breaths for a few seconds, Hermione tackled Harry onto the bed, and started feeling around the rim of his boxers, as he started unhooking her bra. As he had got it loosened, he snuck one hand under the cup and stroked his fingers gently over her nipple. Hermione stopped what she was doing and all her muscles relaxed, and she let out a small sigh. "Again," she whispered. This time, Harry took of her bra completely, exposing her fantastic breasts. They weren't overly large, but not too small either, just as he liked it. He then took both his hands and started rubbing her nipples. Hermione got so wet, that she actually started dripping onto Harrys body below her. She proceeded to pull of his boxers, and started rubbing his already massive erection. He let out a moan of pleasure, and semen started trickling out of his penis. He took one of his hands from her breasts, and started caressing his way down her chest and stomach, until he reached her panties. He used a finger to pull out the edge, and slid his hand down there, fingering her. She moaned as she bent down, kissing his wet-with-semen penis, licking it off. After having his finger in there for a few moments, Harry used his other free hand to pull her panties completely free of her, and she rolled onto his body, so that his penis was touching her ass. They kissed passionately for a few seconds, before Hermione let Harry have entrance by lowering herself onto him. She let out a brief squeal as he broke the barrier, but after that, they started loving to the highest degree. Harry was squeezing and licking Hermiones nipples, and she moaned in pleasure, higher and higher, until Harry came inside of her, as she screamed his name. "Harry!" She screamed, as she herself came, and Harry also yelled her name. "Hermione!"

After that, it was over. Hermione rolled off of him, and they lay there on the bed, too thrilled yet tired to move. "Harry… What will we do about Ron and Ginny?"

"I don't know, but I'm too in love with you to care right now."

"I can only repay you with those words," she sighed. 10 minutes later they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, with the other Gryffindor girls banging on the door, but unable to break the Locking Charm.


End file.
